Neighbor
by xReala
Summary: Elsword had just moved into a new apartment! Moving to a new place to go to post-secondary school is tough on its own, but school is not just books and tests right?


**Elsword – Lord Knight**

 **Ara – Sakra Devanem**

 **Add – Lunatic Psyker**

 **This may or may not be based on a true story.**

"Phew, ready for tomorrow."

My name is Elsword Sieghart. Tomorrow, I'll be starting classes at the University of Lanox. It's a bit far away from my home in Ruben, so I had just moved into an apartment. The landlady is a nice enough lady, though she was so short, I thought she was a little girl. She also claims to be the cutest in the world every other sentence, and has this weird "Ohohoho~" laugh. I guess people in Lanox are on the eccentric side?

"Feels kind of weird to wear casual clothes to school after wearing a uniform to school for such a long time. Ahahaha…."

It's getting pretty late at night and I was going to turn in. Just then, I noticed something strange in my apartment. A small hole on the wall. I turned off the lights for a bit, and saw that light trickled in through the hole.

"Ah, I should ask my neighbor about this."

I put on my slippers and walked out into the hallway. Room 718 is my room. Due to where the crack was positioned in my room, it looks like the crack leads to room 719. I walked over to 719's door and knocked.

"Coming!"

I heard a feminine voice from the other side, and some footsteps.

"Owie!"

I also heard a thud on the other side and some plastic containers hitting the floor. Will she be okay? After a few moments I heard a chain being moved, the lock being undone and the door open.

"Ah good evening!"

My neighbor had an oriental looking face, long black hair, and distinct yellow eyes. She wore yellow pajamas with white polka dots. I instinctively tilted my head away as her top was somewhat undone…

"Umm… your top…"

My neighbor looked confused.

"My top?"

She looked down and saw her cleavage well exposed.

"Oh no!"

She quickly turned around and buttoned up.

"S-sorry about that… How can I help you?"

"Oh, my name is Elsword, I'm your new neighbor."

I bowed my head.

"Oh! Welcome! Let's take good care of each other!"

She bowed as well. Actually, she's pretty cute…

"Umm, there's a hole in the wall of my apartment and it seems to lead your apartment. Are you aware of this?"

"A hole?"

"Well there seems to be light trickling in from it, so I thought I'd inform you. I don't have a lot of things, but I'll try to get it covered. Don't worry, I won't peep."

"Thanks for letting me know."

We bid each other good night, and I went back to my room.

"I said that… but I don't have anything to cover it with…"

I sent the cardboard boxes into recycling, so I can use those… What makes it more awkward is that the hole is directly across from my bed. Oh well. I'll try not think too much about it.

* * *

My alarm rang and I woke up right away. I guess I was looking forward to class? Or maybe my new life on my own? I started washing up and changing, and then I realized something.

"My neighbor… is probably changing too…"

My eyes wandered to the hole in the wall.

"No no no…. I told her I wouldn't peep. I should follow what I said."

I put on my clothes, really just a black t-shirt and long pants, put my laptop in my bag, grabbed my phone and headed out, making sure I didn't forget anything. It's September, but the summer time hot weather is still persisting until the last week of the month. I got to the first floor via the elevator and saw the landlady.

"'Morning landlady."

"Ohohoho~ Good morning Cherry Boy! Your morning has been blessed by the cute and spectacular me! Ohohoho~"

I hate how she calls me cherry boy, but I'll just put up with it for now. Just then, the beep sound from the elevator rang and my neighbor came out.

"Good morning miss landlady!"

My neighbor look at me, blushed and looked away. Did I do something wrong?

"…good morning…"

"Good morning…"

This feels kind of awkward…

"Ohohoho~ Good morning Sexy Lady! Your morning has also been blessed by the cute and wonderful me! Ohohoho~"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

My neighbor ran out with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Oh dear me. Hey Cherry Boy, if I remember correctly, you're her new neighbor now right?"

"Uh huh…"

"Hmm…"

The landlady rubbed her chin.

"Did you two do it yet?"

Landlady gave me a smug smile and clenched her hand into a fist with her thumb between the index and middle finger…

"We only just met!"

"Oh, but you're interested then?"

Yeah, I'm not sticking around any longer.

"I'm heading out…"

"Do be careful! Ohohoho~ your safety has been blessed by the cute and wonderful me!"

I left the apartment complex and headed for school. I headed towards the bus stop and saw my neighbor there.

"Hi!"

"H-hey…"

…Hmm, I should ask for her name.

"So what's your name? I can't be calling you neighbor all the time now."

"Ah, my name is Ara!"

"My name is Elsword!"

We shook hands. Looks like what happened earlier passed.

"Umm… Are you going to Lanox U?"

"Yeah I am! I'm on scholarship!"

"Uwaaaah… That's amazing Elsword! I'm also going Lanox U! What program are you in?"

"I'm in the software development program."

"Me too!"

The bus had just arrived and we got on. We sat next to each other and we remained quiet.

…

…

…

…

"Hey Elsword…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you peek?"

"What?"

"Through the hole…."

"No…"

"Really?"

"Yes really…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"You're sure you peeked then?"

"No, I'm sure that I didn't peek."

"Then how come your side of the hole isn't covered yet?"

"I couldn't find anything to cover it with…"

"Ah…"

…

…

…

…

"Wait, how did you know that my side wasn't covered?"

"EH?!"

We arrived right outside of the gates of Lanox U.

"I swear I wasn't peeking!"

Ara ran out looking like she was on the verge of tears.

I stepped down from the bus when I notice Ara tripping and fell a few steps ahead. I walked over to her and helped her up.

"Don't worry, I know you weren't peeking."

"Uuuuuuuuuuu…"

Classes went by without a hitch.

 _That evening_

"Uwaaah… It's only the first day of classes and we already have so much homework!"

Ara was all droopy as we went home together.

"I heard that Lanox U was a tough school. I guess the rumors were true."

"Still, it's a miracle that we're both in all the same classes together! You can help me out, Mr. Scholarship!"

"Hey now, I can't do that…"

"Boo!"

We both went home together without any hassle.

* * *

 _A little less than a month later…_

* * *

"Hnnnggggg… Why is it that the compiler never tells me where the segfault is…?"

I sat on my desk with my laptop as I pondered over the error I'm getting. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door.

"Man, I'm concentrating right now…"

I walked over to open the door and saw Ara.

"Ara?"

"Ugguuuu… Elsword you have to help me…"

"Huh? If you don't understand the lecture you should ask the prof…"

"No, the assignment… I haven't started!"

"Ehh? It's due tonight!"

"I know, so can you please help me?"

I just noticed that Ara had a bag with her. She always carries her laptop in it.

"Hrrrmmm… What's in it for me?"

Ara blushed and fidgeted.

"Well… You could peek!"

"Eh?"

"Through the hole in the wall! You can peek as much as you want!"

I was so focused on studies that I had completely forgotten about it. It was in a pretty innocuous place anyway. Besides, peeking on a friend is kind of weird.

"Well if you're that desperate then okay…"

"Yay! Then I'll be intruding… Hehehe!"

Ara giggled as she went inside.

 _About an hour or so later_

"Thanks Elsword…"

The assignment is worth around 10% of our mark. She should be thankful.

"Not a problem."

Ara put on her slippers.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

"Huh?"

"I can make you dinner! It's the least I can do since you helped me!"

"I can't do tha-"

Just then my stomach growled. What perfect timing…

"Ah…"

"Tehehe…"

Ara just giggled lightly.

"Sure… But you don't have to make a lot…"

I walked over to Ara's apartment.

"Sorry for intruding."

Ara's apartment looks kind of like mine, except it had a very sweet smell to it. Maybe because a girl lives here?

"Eheheheh… I never had a boy over before… It was also the first time I was in a boy's room too…"

"You sound like a high school student."

"Do I?"

Now that I think about it, I never had a girl over at my room either. I was never all that popular in high school.

"Oh, you can sit in my room somewhere, I'll get dinner ready."

Apartments in this complex are quite small. It's just the door, the kitchen, a bathroom, your room, and then the balcony in that order when you enter. I sat on Ara's bed and had a look around. I notice a small hole in the wall underneath her desk.

"Ah that must be the hole."

I peeked through to have a look into my room. I could see my bed…. And my USB stick I thought I had lost…

Wait… Ara never tried to cover it? Well since it's under the desk, the chair is enough?

"The walls are pretty thin…"

Just then, I smelled something nice in the air.

"Thanks for waiting! They're just leftovers, but I hope you'll find them good!"

We ate dinner together. It was pretty good actually.

I put on my slippers at the door.

"Thanks again for helping me today Elsword."

"Thanks for the food. Maybe I'll help you more if I could get some more. Hahahaha…"

"Oh you!"

I opened Ara's door and was about to step out.

"Hey Elsword…"

"Yeah?"

"You know, you can still peek, right?"

Oh yeah, she said I could peek for helping her.

"Umm, I won't."

"You really won't?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay…"

Ara sounded sad.

"Well good night Ara…"

"'night…"

I walked back to my room.

* * *

"Oh, I forgot to set x to 0…"

I was going through some code again and changed a line. It compiled with no error.

…

I ran the output program, and it ran exactly as the sample output did.

…

I fought the urge to throw my laptop out my balcony.

"Whatever, it's late, I should sleep."

I pushed my chair back until it hit my bed. My desk was positioned at the foot of my bed, making it rather cramped. But it had an outlet to charge my laptop on, so I'll have to suffer through it. I turned off my lights, but just before I got on to my bed, I remember where my USB was.

"There you are you little rascal…"

I placed my USB in my bag, when I heard something. It seem to come from my wall.

"Huh..?"

I walked over to the wall and placed my ear into it. I heard heavy breathing from the other side.

"El… sword…"

I looked down and saw the hole in my wall. The sound was coming from Ara's room?

…

The breathing started to get louder and my curiosity is starting grow very quickly.

…

Mixed into the heavy breathing, I heard some moaning as well.

…

Ah dammit, I'm a pretty weak man.

"Maybe just a little bit…"

I crouched down and took a small peek through the hole. Inside, I saw Ara sitting on the floor. It was dark, but the moonlight shined down on to her and I could see her pajamas completely undone and her hands on her chest and in her pants…

"Why… El…sword… Why won't you… peek...? Ahn!"

…It seems like it was a bad time…. I'll try to sleep and not think about it.

Though, I couldn't get a wink of it and I couldn't get it out of my mind.

* * *

 _The next morning_

* * *

"Good morning again Cherry Boy! Your morning has been blessed once again by the cute and amazing me! Ohohoho~"

"…morning…"

"Oh dear! You look exhausted!"

Well of course after seeing what happened last night… The telltale chime from the elevator and Ara came out.

"Good morning Elsword, landlady!"

"Good morning Sexy Lady! Your morning has once again been blessed by the cute and amazing me! Ohohoho~"

I couldn't really look Ara in the eye. Seeing her face made me think what I saw last night.

"Muuu! You've been calling me that for the past month! I told you to stop!"

"Ohohoho~ But you're flattered right?"

"Oohhhh… Elsword, let's get to class!"

Ara walked on ahead and the landlady looked at me. Then to Ara who had just exited the complex. And then back to me.

"So did you two do it yet?"

The landlady gave me a smug smile and clenched her hand into a fist with her thumb between her index and middle finger. I'm too tired to answer back.

"Well, just so you know I won't forgive you if you hurt anyone who live here. Of course, I won't forgive anyone who hurt you too! Ohohoho~"

"I'll head out now…"

"Have a safe trip! Your commute has been blessed by the cute and beautiful me! Ohohoho~"

I hobbled my way over to the bus stop and met up with Ara.

"Elsword, you don't look so good…"

"Do I now?"

Ara held my cheeks with her hands and looked at me in the eye. Crap, my heart starts beating fast whenever I look at her.

"You didn't sleep very well… Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… really! Ahahaha…"

The bus had just arrived and we got on.

"Hey Elsword…"

"Yeah?"

"About yesterday… when I told you to peek?"

"…"

"Just forget about it… okay? I was desperate…"

"Don't worry about it…"

"Thanks…"

Dammit, now I'm not sure if I should tell her that I peeped or not. On one hand, it'll get it out of my mind. On the other hand, if I told her I peeped last night, she'll know that I caught her doing something private...

After what seemed like an eternity, we arrived at Lanox U and got off.

"Hey Elsword."

"Mmm?"

"You're awfully quiet…"

"I'm just worried about midterms…"

That was a pretty bad lie.

"Me too… I hope it won't be too hard."

"As long as you study it'll be okay right?"

"Yeah… Hey, do you have time to help me study for it?"

Midterms are in two weeks…

"Sure, alright."

"Yay! I can make dinner for the two of us too!"

Maybe if I bury my head in the books, I'll forget about that night…

* * *

 _One week later after class_

* * *

"Okay, so why is it that a move operation is faster than a copy operation?"

"Because the moving transfer existing memory to a new place where copy requires you to allocate new memory?"

"Good job Ara! We're totally ready for this!"

"Yay!"

We were heading home from the library after a study session.

"We still have to study for web programming once we get back, okay?"

"Mmhmm!"

As we walked by together a stylish looking man took notice of us.

"Ara? Ara Haan?"

Ara noticed the person calling out to her, and started to frown.

"H-hi…"

His appearance reminded me of those pop idols that you see in TV. I don't watch TV anymore so I'm just assuming, but it seems like a pretty well founded guess.

"I haven't seen you since high school! Wow, you look really cute…"

"T-Thanks…"

Ara instinctively started to hide behind me, but Add abruptly grabbed her shoulder.

"Okay seriously… Why don't we ditch this nerd and go someplace where we can have some fun…"

"Umm…"

The guy had this smile on his face that seemed really creepy, and Ara tried to look away from his face and looked like she wanted to cry. I stuck out my arm between them.

"I'm sorry sir, but we really need to get going."

I grabbed a hold of Ara's hand and left the area with her.

"Tch!"

"I'm not going to ask if he's someone you know, but are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm alright…"

We got to the bus stop and sat on the bench together.

"Hey Ara."

"Yeah?"

"We can take a break from studying tonight if you want to. You seem really shaken up."

"But the midterm…"

Ara didn't seem to notice, but it looked as though the only thing missing from her face is dried up streams of tears.

"It's fine… It's just a day."

"…what about dinner?"

"I'll manage."

The bus had arrived and we got on. We both went home without saying anything.

* * *

"If I set the float to the left, the div should go there…"

I was reviewing notes and suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!"

I hobbled over to the door and opened. It was Ara on the other side.

"Good evening."

"Hey Ara, what's up."

"Umm well… Could you come over for dinner? I know you said that you'll be fine, but I don't want to eat alone…"

"Ah, well I don't want to impose…"

"Really…"

Ara grabbed on to my sleeve.

"I insist…"

"…well alright."

I went over to Ara's to have dinner. But unlike the usual times, the atmosphere was pretty tense. We finished eating without talking to each other, but right when I was about to offer to do the dishes.

"About that guy earlier today…"

"Eh? Ah, I won't ask about it like I said."

"It's okay, I'll tell you about him. I feel that I should anyway."

We moved the silverware and the plates to the kitchen and did the dishes together.

"That guy, his name is Add. We went to high school together. He was smart, athletic, and he had good looks and I was interested in him. He started approaching me and I was really happy he did."

"He's an ex-boyfriend?"

"Well, no… I found out right before he asked me out that he was playing around with other girls. So when he asked, I refused."

Ara started to look droopy.

"When I said no, he grabbed and pushed me against the wall… and…"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No… I managed to get away. But I was really scared."

Ara was really brave to tell me all that.

"You know… Your hand is really warm…"

"Eh? Oh yeah. I kind of grabbed your hand at the spur of the moment there."

"No it's okay."

…

"You sound like a high school student."

"Oh hush!"

Well at least things are back to normal now.

* * *

 _One week later, after midterms_

* * *

"Ugguuuuu…."

"I'm pretty sure you did fine. We worked hard right?"

Ara and I had just left the exam center. Everyone else seems pretty tense.

"I know, but when I sat down, I forgot everything…"

I pat Ara on her head.

"Hey cheer up."

"Muuuu… Stop treating me like a high school student."

Ara made a cute little pout. Being mopey doesn't really suit her anyway.

"I'm going to the supermarket to get some things before I get back, you go on ahead Ara."

"Ah wait!"

Ara held on to my sleeve.

"What is it?"

"Umm… When you're done, could you come to my place? You know… to study…"

"But we're done with mi-"

I looked at Ara and she had a huge blush on her cheeks and she looked as though she mustered up a lot of courage to ask me. I thought about what she meant when she said to "study".

"….oh!"

I started blushing too when I figured out what she meant.

"Umm… That kind of thing… We're adults, but I think there's an order to this…"

"Am I no good?"

"N-n-no! It's just that this is kind of sudden…"

"You know… I liked you ever since we met. And truth be told, I did peep on you a few times."

"R-really?"

"And well… I've held myself back so you wouldn't think I'm weird or anything, but I'm at my limit and well…

My mind flashed back to when I peeked into that hole and caught her… well pleasing herself.

"It's just for one night! We can pretend to it never happened after okay?!"

To be honest, I really like Ara too. She's really pretty, and we had the same goals, and we connected with one another. After that night, I've thought about peeping on her every other night and I felt that I was doing something dirty to her for having those thoughts. I've never been in a relationship before and I didn't want my inexperience to turn her away. I felt bad having to have her confess to me first but now, as a man, I should respond to her honestly after hearing her confession.

"I-I-I'll be back soon so… just… try to get yourself comfortable!"

"…yeah!"

I quickly ran off to the convenience store that's close by to campus. I had just added something new to my shopping list after all. Dammit, "get yourself comfortable"? What a lame line.

"Okay…. Let's see some food… and drinks… and…"

I marched towards the pharmaceutical section and scrolled down the personal health and family planning aisle. Normally I wouldn't come here, though the last item on my list should be here. But…

"They're… out?"

A lonely hole occupied the space where my intended item should be.

"Dammit, I'll try the health and safety building."

I paid for the food I got and immediately ran for the health and safety building. When I got there though…

"I'm sorry, but we're all out today!"

"Seriously?!"

"You'll have to come back tomorrow… I know you're disappointed, but you could wait a day right? Better to do it safely."

Ah crud…

I took the bus home feeling down.

* * *

"Good evening Cherry Boy! How were your tests?"

"I did pretty well… Ahahaha… I wanted to buy something before I get back, but I wasn't able to…"

"Ohohoho~ I see I see! Well then, let the cute and benevolent me present to you a gift! To my office now!"

I followed my landlady to her office. It was pretty plain looking, except her chair had a booster seat on it. My landlady carried a basket a top of her head and came out from behind her desk.

"Here, take one!"

I looked inside the basket and I find…

"H-how did you…"

"Well Cherry Boy, you looked like you were a warrior who was about to go into battle without any protection! That's not a very smart decision! That girl is always so forgetful, and you have to provide! Now take one quickly, my arms are getting tired."

I took a condom out of the basket.

"Thanks landlady!"

"Have fun! Your late night tryst has been blessed by the cute and gorgeous me! Ohohoho~"

I've started to see my landlady in a totally new light.

* * *

"I… should shower… yeah…"

Damn, I'm nervous. I never did this kind of thing before… I figured I smelled so I should shower first.

 _Some minutes later_

"I hope she doesn't mind the soap that I have…"

I scrubbed myself down pretty well.

"Now then…"

I picked up the condom I got from the landlady on my desk, and instantly got nervous.

"Is what I'm wearing fine..? Should I do my hair..?"

As I paced back and forth in my room, I looked at that hole in the wall.

…

…

…

I wonder what she is wearing right now…

…

…

…

We're both consenting adults and we're doing this kind of thing, so it should be okay and it's not weird… right?

…

…

…

Dammit, I really can't help myself.

I knelt down and peered into the hole.

Huh… I don't see her… Is she getting ready too? Or is she as nervous as I am? Ah… I'm sorry Ara for trying peeping on you in this kind of time, I hope you don't think I'm some kind of weird pervert...

"Oh you're finally ba- Add?!"

Wait, what's going on?

"Heheh… look at you, you look you were welcoming a guy…"

"No! Leave! This isn't for you!"

"You can't tell me to leave after dressing like that!"

"Let go of me! Kyaa!"

Through the hole, I saw Ara fall to the ground with another guy on top of her. Is that Add? Did Ara let her in thinking I was at the door?

"I'll scream!"

"I can't have you do that now can I?"

As I saw Add used a white a cloth to bind Ara's mouth, I scrambled for my cellphone and called the police.

"Kekeke… All women in the world belong to me! And you've really upset me for turning me down…"

"The police will be arriving at your location momentarily."

Damn it! I want to hear that operator say that the police is coming now!

I looked through the hole again.

"Oh… I see, it's that beta that was with you huh? Idiots like him are cowards!"

Even when muffled I could hear Ara's cries of pain when as I saw Add slide a hand into her panties.

"…dammit!"

Forget waiting for the police! I ran out the door and into Ara's apartment. The door was open thank goodness.

"Get off of her!"

I dashed into the room and grabbed a hold of Add's shoulders and tossed him aside.

"What the hell?!"

As Add fell to the ground, I went over to Ara and did the cloth in her mouth.

"Behind you!"

All of a sudden, I felt hands on my shoulders and my body turned to face Add.

"You beta!"

Immediately after, I was looking at hole in Ara's wall while feeling the cold floor with the rest of my body. I guess it wasn't such a bad idea to peep after all huh? Damn it, my head seriously hurts.

"Kyaa!"

I heard a slap in the air and something heavy landing on Ara's bed. I felt my body being rotated to face the bed.

"Now then, you can watch as I claim your woman in front of your very eyes!"

Ara did say he was athletic, so I should've known he had a strong punch. Still, I couldn't just watch from my room could I?

"Don't worry… All women start to like it after I'm done…"

A pool of blood start to form in my field of vision as I heard sirens from outside.

"Hehehe… looks like you're out of time…"

"Tch! Dammit!"

Add dashed out of the apartment. How convenient, the heroes always come late right?

"Elsword!"

Ara got off the bed and skittered over to me. Uwaahhh… she looks so beautiful…

"Are you okay? You're bleeding!"

Just then, I heard the door being opened.

"This is the police. We had a call about an attempted rape."

"Ah yes! He escaped! But could you please help my boyfriend ma'am? He got hurt trying to save me!"

Boyfriend?

"Alright, I'll call for backup. I'll do some first aid while I question you alright?"

The officer's partner ran off to chase Add while the officer went to get a first aid kit. Ara got changed before the police interrogated us about what had happened.

* * *

"Alright then. Thank you for your cooperation. Please don't hesitate to contact the police when anything happens."

"Thank you officer!"

"Thanks for the first aid ma'am."

The officer bid her farewell and exited the apartment.

"I'm glad that's over with…"

"Yeah…"

Ara slid her hand between her thighs and winced in pain.

"Are you okay Ara?"

"He was… really rough…"

Ara and I sat down on her bed.

"Hey… Earlier just now… you called me your boyfriend…"

Ara blushed.

"W-w-w-well we were hung out together a lot… and we worked hard together… a-a-and I made dinner for you and w-we were going to… well… If you don't want to… then…"

"Hey Ara."

"Y-yeah?"

"Let's go out. Together."

"Eh?"

Ara drew a blank.

"I know, it's kind of a weird time to ask… But I feel that if I don't ask now, I won't ever have the chance to. And besides…"

I started blushing too. It might be the adrenaline that's still in my body, but I scrambled to put some words together.

"…I like you too."

Ara embraced me and placed her head on my chest.

"I get jealous easily you know…"

"That's fine…"

We both slept together that night. We didn't do anything more than that, it would be really strange to. Did I lock my door and turn off the lights at my place? I stopped thinking about that as I held Ara close to me and dozed off.

* * *

"Good morning Landlady!"

"Good morning Cherry Boy and Sexy Lady! Ohohoho~ your morning has been blessed by the cute and stupendous me!"

Ara and I got off the elevator together with our arms locked.

"Oh ya? Looks like I'll have to stop calling you Cherry Boy now. Ohohoho~"

"H-hey now…"

Ara didn't say anything and blushed. The landlady is keeping the mood up, but it really does feel like we just came out of a love hotel didn't we? Though, we didn't do anything…

"Hey Handsome Boy, lend me your ear for a bit."

I let go of Ara's arm and crouched down to the landlady's height and she whispered into my ear.

"If you need armor before heading to battle, I'll provide for you anytime! Ohohoho~"

"Ahahaha…"

"Run a long now you two before you're late! Ohohoho~"

"We're heading out then!"

"Take care! Your commute together has been blessed by the cute and pretty me! Ohohoho~"

We both walked together to the usual bus stop.

"Say Elsword, it doesn't hurt down there anymore… Do you want to come over tonight?"

"Should you be telling me that after classes? I won't be able to concentrate if you tell me now."

"Hehehe… So you're looking forward to it then?"

"Yeah…"

The autumn wind was cold, but I feel life would be a lot warmer now.

* * *

 **Hey there! Thanks for reading all the way through.**

 **This seems like an odd place to say it, but Tiny Fox will be put on hold for a while.**

 **Don't worry though, my future fics will all have Miho in it somehow. Because that's the reason why you read that right? Of course, she's the cutest after all.**

 **Sorry and thanks!**


End file.
